Sword and Shield
by Findel
Summary: The coven is a secertive organization set to hide the exsistance of magic. When one of the leaders leaves no heir chaos begins. As the leaders of the coven try to take control a new witch appears as a potential leader for the house without a lord.
1. The Council Convenes

**Sword and Shield**

**Prologue**

**The Council Convenes**

* * *

He walked down the dark hallway in his black robe. The hood was drawn low to hide all of his features except for his mouth. He continued at a quick pace down the torch lit hallway. The fire in the sconces flickered and flashed as he continued down the hall to his destination. After another minute he came to a large stone door with a huge circle drawn in it. The circle was carved into the stone itself and within the circle were different characters carved in patterns leading down to an indention. He moved his hand forward into the indention and chanted lowly in his deep tenor, "I pledge myself to the earth. May its power protect me."

After he finish there was a loud crack as the stone door came apart in the center. Both sides swung in as the door parted down the middle. He walked into the room as the doors fully opened to be greeted with a great contrast. While the outside had looked old and worn down by the course of time, the room looked very new and modern. The floor of the room was checker boarded with white and black marble tiles leading to the center of the room. As he continued to walk his footfalls were mirrored from the other sides of the room. As he was coming to the center there was a table with a crystal ball floating above it. Across from the table, mirroring his movement, came another figure in a black robe. The figure was the same height and build and had his hood drawn low as well. From his left came a figure in a white robe that stood the same height as the other two. The figure inhabiting this robe was female as the robe extended out in the chest before dropping to just above the floor. After a moment they all stopped in front of the table and extended their hands over the crystal ball. Each arm showed that the owners were all well off as each arm was covered by the sleeve of a well made suit. Each nodded at the same time before chanting, "We are the servants of the elements. May they protect and lead us."

As the chant was finished the crystal ball came to live and a voice was heard, "Thank you all for attending and let us proceed with business once the role call is done."

Each nodded before the voice called again, "Lord Metallium, leader of the house of wind," as the figure across from the man of earth pulled his hood off.

The man had purple hair that came down to his shoulders with purple eyes to match. He smiled before replying, "Here as always."

"Lady Ul Copt, leader of the house of water," continued the ball as the woman in white took off her robe.

As the hood came off blonde hair tumbled back in an organized mess. She smiled as her blue eyes shone in the lighting of the room, "At your service."

"And, finally Lord Greywords, leader of the house of earth," came the final call from the ball.

He removed his hood to present his face to the room. Lord Greywords was very pale looking, as if he did not get out much, and his hair almost seemed to be in a constant state of bed head. "Always watching," he replied in the same dramatic fashion as his peers.

After the introductions the voice cleared his through and said, "Gentlemen and lady we have convened this meeting her today because, as I'm sure you are all aware, the leader of the house of fire has regrettable passed on. Normally, this would not be a problem but the last lord for some reason saw it fit to not name an heir to his position. As all of you know this has left division within the house and it must be rectified or it has the potential of splitting the house and leaving the north circle unbalanced."

The trio nodded and the man with purple hair known as Xellos replied, "So what does the head council wish. Is there a certain agent you wish to lead the search?"

"Not necessarily, we need the other house to help keep the balance of the houses until a true heir can be announced," the voice finished

"As you wish," came all three as they turned and headed back the way they came.

As Zelgadis exited the room he was flanked by a young, raven haired woman who asked, "Lord Greywords what are your orders?"

Zelgadis smiled before saying, "The council doesn't want the houses to search but if I know Xellos he is going to do it anyway. I'm not going to lose to anyone. Contact the hunters and let them begin the search."

"But, Lord Greywords," came her shocked voice, "Your the leader of the hunters of the house of earth. If you move out they are going to notice."

"I know so you will have to let Rodimus and Zolf know they're units are the only ones moving out," Zelgadis commanded

"As you wish Lord Greywords," as the raven haired girl disappeared again.

'If I can find a suitable heir and keep them in my corner then I will be the most powerful lord in the north region,' Zelgadis thought as he smirked and continued down the hall.


	2. Explosion Witch

**Sword and Shield**

**Chapter: 1**

**Explosion Witch**

* * *

Well here's a new idea I'd like to run with. Just an interest world idea and throwing the slayers in it. Modern day setting and everyone is going to be human (aka no zel is a chimera here). Give a little credit to Realm Wanderer, reading through her Ghost Slayer fic right now (don't know how I haven't read it till now) and it kinda sparked me.

* * *

I was a bright and sunny day on the campus of Sailoon University. The campus was right on the edge of the major city of Sailoon and was a bright green spot in a sea of glass and stone. Within the confines of the well sculpted buildings and landscapes the students went back and forth from class to class. This world seemed calmer and slower than what was just outside the white front gates. It was in this area, on a patch of grass, that sat a group of friends. The group where made up of three female students that seemed to always be together. The leader of the group was a petit and spunky redhead known as Lina Inverse. The small but vivacious female was known for being flashy and opinionated, or stubborn if you saw it the other way, with everything she did on the campus. Next to her sat a shorter and better tempered young girl with raven hair. The young girl was Amelia Sailoon, a descendant of the original founder, and she was known to be more agreeable part of the group than Lina. Now, that was not to say Amelia did not come with her own quirks as well. The young girl was quite the believer in doing the right thing no matter what happened. The last of the group was the very timid and quiet girl known as Sylphiel. The tall and slender girl with purple hair sat with her friends on the grassy hill and enjoyed the break from classes. "So, is anyone up for going out tonight," Lina asked as they continued to lounge in the sun.

The two other girls looked at each other for a moment before Amelia replied, "Uh, Miss Lina I don't think that's a good idea. Exams are almost here and we need to study,"

Lina rolled her eyes at the reply. For one the habit that Amelia and Sylphiel had for calling her miss really got to her. And, the goodie-good answer that Amelia gave her about studying. "Really, we have another week to go," Lina replied before continuing, "We should have a little fun before the end."

The other two shared a glance again before Sylphiel said, "Really Miss Lina we really need to study. You are welcome to join us if you want."

Lina huffed before saying, "Fine, I'll have fun while you to bore yourselves to death," before getting up and walking off.

The two other girls sighed as they watched their stubborn friend walk towards the gate of the university and the downtown area of Sailoon.

* * *

Lina smirked as she walked down the streets of Sailoon. She had spent a good while at her favorite bar downtown and was now making her way back to her apartment. She staggered a bit as the alcohol was still in her system. Lina giggled a bit as she leaned against a rod iron gate that she was walking by before saying, to no one in particular, "Man, I might have drank a little too much."

Lina continued to giggle as she leaned on the gate. The world around her turned for a moment before everything came back into a bit of focus. Lina lifted her head and looked past the fence to see she was walking past a graveyard. The cemetery was just like any other in and around a big city. Its grass was lush and green with a well manicured edge. The stone markers that pointed out where love one where buried stood tall and resolute against the attack of time. The fog had begun to roll in giving an eerie feeling the the entire grounds. Lina looked out amongst the marble monuments as her mind began to wander a bit. 'I've heard rumors that some off the students are into witchcraft and come out here at times,' Lina thought before chuckling again. "Witchcraft," she said out loud, "Give me a break."

Lina chucked as she began to walk away. As she was walking by the front gates she stopped as something caught her eye. Lina looked back out into the cemetery and towards the middle there came a strange white glow. At first she wanted to pass it off as one of the lights inside the cemetery but that idea was dashed when she noticed that the lights were all on poles and not on the ground. After the rational explanation had been shot down Lina's curiosity won out and she climbed the fence. Lina climbed the fence but then in her addled state did not stick the landing and landed in a heap on the other side with a crash. Lina laid there for a moment before getting up on her hands and knees before saying, "Ouch, that was a bad idea."

"What was that," came a familiar sounding voice from off in the distance.

Lina got her wits about her and scrambled to a tombstone and pressed herself against it to go unnoticed. After a moment she heard another familiar, female voice say, "It's probably just the grounds keeper drunk again. He belongs to us so he won't bother us here."

Lina slowly peaked around the tombstone to see the glow had continued and seemed to get brighter. She stood up slowly and began to move as quietly as she could towards the glow. As she got within distance to get a good view Lina's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she saw something she did not expect. There in the center of the cemetery with a glowing white ball between them sat Amelia and Sylphiel. Lina watched as both moved there hands before each said in unison, "We are servants of the water. Guide and protect us," as a globe of water formed between each of their hands. 'There are witches,' Lina thought as she leaned against a tombstone in the state of shock, "And, my friends are some of them.

It was at this moment that the tombstone Lina decided to lean on decided it had had enough of her and shifted. The moment caught Lina off guard and the stumbled and fell with a loud thunk right in front of the two. Both witches opened there eyes and stared at their friends limp body before hearing her say, "Ouch."

"Miss Lina what are you doing here," Sylphiel asked as she moved over and helped Lina up.

"I saw a weird light...and I found you two," Lina replied as she looked at Sylphiel and then Amelia before continuing, "You two didn't tell me you were into witchcraft."

Both looked away sheepishly before Amelia piped up and said, "Well, Miss Lina we couldn't tell you because it is against the rules. Those of our group hide our talents because the world won't accept us. It is against the rules of the coven to reveal ourselves to outsiders."

Lina looked at Amelia as Sylphiel was helping her sit down before saying, "What is the coven and what are you two doing here?"

Sylphiel sighed before saying, "The coven is an organization of witches and warlocks that look to continue our heritage through the passing of time. To do so rules against showing this nature in public have been made. And, we need to get you out of here before anyone else finds us."

Sylphiel turned to look at Lina to find the red head was already going through her book, "This is kinda weird guys...interesting but weird," Lina said as she read over a spell called, 'Flare Arrow.'

Sylphiel grabbed the book away before replying, "This is serious Miss Lina if a hunter happens to be near by then we are all in big trouble."

Lina looked at Sylphiel weirdly before Amelia continued, "Hunters are like the police of the coven and they get their names because they hunt down people that break the rules and bring them to the council. And, since Sailoon is in the middle of the Lord of Earth's territory we need to get out of here. He is the most strict of all the lords and his hunters follow suit. We need to hid you before one finds us."

"Too late," came a voice from behind them.

All three turned their heads to be met with a man in a black uniform crouching on a tombstone. His hair was aqua as was his moustache. He looked at the three before saying, "You two know that we do not talk about this to outsiders. This is not going to look good on the house of water."

Amelia stood up and walked in front of her friends before saying, "No, this just was happen stance. Our addled friend," Amelia choose to ignore the indignant, 'Hey,' that came from Lina before continuing, "Just stumbled onto this. If we just get her back home she will probably forget it in the morning. It won't look bad on anyone. I know Lord Greywords would love to have a chance to make our house look bad and all but he needs to back off."

Sylphiel gasped at the speech Amelia just gave as another rule, a bigger one then just showing a non-witch magic, and that was the saying of a lord's actual name to a non-witch was broken. The elemental lords of each house were public figures, each having their niche somewhere in society and were know in a lot of public circles. They were the leaders of their houses and needed to keep their public persona separate. The hunter looked at Amelia and glared as he put forth his hand and the earth shot up and wrapped around Amelia. Before Amelia was able to react she was wrapped in a shell of earth and could not move. Sylphiel moved in front of Lina to protect her and said, "Lina get out of here. We're not that skilled and I don't know how long I can hold off a hunter that has mastered mantra."

"What's mantra..." Lina began to asked as Sylphiel turned her head and cut her off by shouting, "Just run!"

Lina took off running as Sylphiel turned to face the hunter. Sylphiel looked to see the hunter was gone. Sylphiel turned around trying to see where the attack was coming when Amelia let out, "He took off after Miss Lina."

Sylphiel's eyes went wide as she ran to Amelia while chanting and saying, "Dust Chip," as a ball of water formed and then shot out as dozens of little arrows.

Sylphiel was able to control the magic to direct the arrows into the cocoon of earth and not hurt Amelia. Amelia finally felt her limbs were able to move again and she helped by breaking the rest of the cocoon. Amelia shouted as she took off running, "Come on Sylphiel we have to get Miss Lina out of this mess."

The two took off running in the same direction as Lina and the hunter disappeared.

* * *

Lina breathed heavily as she was having trouble keeping the pace. She would look behind her every once in a while and see the figure of the hunter in hot pursuit. She zigged and zagged through the cemetery trying to give the man the slip but he always kept on her. As she continued to run she could feel her legs wanting to give out. Her muscles burned as she continued to try and keep ahead of her pursuer. Lina could also feel the alcohol in her system burning away and her senses becoming more alert. She breathed heavy and fast as her lungs started to ache from the amount of air that was entering and leaving her body. As she looked back to track where the hunter was her foot was betrayed by a high sitting root of a tree. Lina's legs went out from under her as she came to a crashing halt in the middle of the cemetery. She rolled for a foot or two before coming to an abrupt stop against a tombstone. Lina laid there with her eyes closed as she felt the pain radiate through her body and her lungs burn as she laid there. After a moment or two she heard footstep next to her. Lina slowly opened her eyes to see boots right next to her. "Just isn't your day is it girly," came the hunters voice.

"My name is...Lina," Lina coughed at him as her lungs protested their use.

The hunter crouched down and lifted her chin up before smirking and saying, "I've caught a sassy one have I? Lord Earth might want to keep you for himself."

Lina clenched her teeth to get through the pain as she punched the man in the face. The man stumbled back before shouting, "You little bitch...I was going to be easy on you but now you've done it," as he raised his hand and formed it into a claw.

The earth shot up around Lina and began to warp around her. As the earth was about to close around Lina there came as shout from the side, "Freeze Arrow!"

The hunter dodged to the left as an arrow made of ice shot passed where he was standing and froze the tree behind him. He turned his attention to the direction it came from and the cocoon stopped from closing. He saw the two witches he had seen before as the small one in white had another ice arrow notched in her magical bow. "Leave Miss Lina alone," Amelia announced as she held the arrow ready to fire.

The hunter looked at them before saying, "You both know the rules. I must take her into custody," he pointed at Amelia before continuing, "You made it worse since you had to shout Lord Earth's name. I'll deal with you two after she is taken care of."

The hunter turned back to the plot of earth to see a red glow coming from with. He raised a brow at the aura before the cocoon of earth exploded cause everyone to protect themselves. All parties recovered and looked to see Lina standing there with her right hand outstretched and opened with a small flame burning in her palm. The hunters eyes grew wide in shock as he knew what this was. He moved both his hands forward and shouted, "Dill Brand!"

The ground around Lina exploded as rocks and dust flew around. Amelia and Sylphiel watched in horror as they were sure their friend had just been killed. As the dust began to settle there was a strange glow coming from the explosion site. The hunter moved his hands but before he could finish an arrow of fire shot out of the dust and hit him right in the face. The hunter fell to the ground charred as Lina walked out of the dust, still glowing with the red aura before turning to Amelia and Sylphiel. Both the girl approached while Sylphiel asked, "Miss Lina are you okay?"

Lina opened her eyes to greet the to with her irises glowing red as she looked down she smiled before the aura faded. Lina's eyes closed as she began to collapse. Amelia rushed forward and caught her friend before saying, "Sylphiel help me."

Sylphiel grabbed Lina's left arm and slung it over her should and Amelia took the right. The two began to walk with their friend suspended between them. Amelia sighed while saying, "Well, I guess we aren't in trouble now."

"What do you mean," Sylphiel asked as she continued to walk in step with Amelia.

"Can't say that we showed magic to an outsider if Lina is one of us," Amelia replied with a smile.

"I still think this isn't good. Lord Earth is not going to be happy with one of his hunters injured," Sylphiel replied.

"Well, we should probably see about contacting Lady Water for protection. I'm sure she'll want to see the new member of the house of fire...especially one that can use mantra without training," Amelia said as the two began the long trek back to their apartment.


	3. Web of Stone

**Sword and Shield**

**Chapter: 2**

**Web of Stone**

* * *

Time to have fun with our favorite moody not chimera. I'm playing with Zel's personality a bit here. Since he isn't a chimera I have to do something to get the same effect when it comes to his reactions so I'm playing with backstory and other things to make Zelgadis the same but a little bit different as well. Also the middle of this is quite the exposition dump to give you a window into the world. Hope it doesn't bore you too bad.

* * *

He drummed his fingers on the side of the hospital bed as he watched over the unconscious that laid in the burn ward. He was known as someone that was cool, calm, and collected so it was a surprise to anyone who saw him in this anxious state. Zelgadis Greywords sat in a small chair next to the hospital bed looking very agitated with being there. He was dress in his normal pin strip suit with white undershirt and black tie. Even though he was not at the office he made sure that his appearance was impeccable while in the public eye. He looked at the hunter known as Zolf to see he was covered from head to toe with bandages. After a few moment he grew impatient and slammed his fist on the bed railing before saying, "Wake up damnit," He said curtly before continuing, "I need to know what you found."

Zelgadis loomed over his subordinate as he could barely keep himself contained. Only a fire mage of a high level could have done the damage that was brought upon the cemetery. He knew of all the fire mages within Sailoon and none of them would be so blatant as to cause this much of a stir in his city. He extended his hand and placed man's shoulder before he looked around. No one seemed to be around and watching so Zelgadis knew he needed to be quick. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before his hands started to glow. He ran his hands on his bandaged subordinate for a few moments and then sat back. After a moment the hunter's eyes slowly opened and he moaned out, "I feel like I got ran over by a truck."

"A truck that was on fire more like it," Zelgadis quipped as he sat in his chair and waited.

The man looked to his side and said, "My lord...please forgive me I failed you."

Zelgadis held up his hand, stopping the continued apology, before saying, "That is not important. I don't care what happen I just need information. You found something and it is somewhere in my city."

The man sighed while closing his eyes and continuing, "Yes, my Lord. I came upon two of the house of water in the cemetery. Normally, I would have just moved along but there was a third there. I could not identify her as a member of any house so I waited."

Zelgadis looked on slight boredom starting to take hold on his face as the report continued, "They broke the rules and told a non-members our secrets. I moved in to take the girl into custody but she ran. I finally caught up to her and was about to finish the job when those two fools butted in."

"That is all fine and good," Zelgadis said as he stood up and stared at the man, "I want to know how you ended up here and how there is a big crater in the cemetery."

The man lowered his head and sighed again before saying, "Something happened in that girl. Something triggered and before my eyes she began to glow bright red."

Zelgadis cocked a brow as he was becoming interested. "She attacked me with fire magics without even chanting the spells. She was able to manifest the power by just putting her hand forward. I've never seen this in all my years," the man finished his report.

All the while the description of what happened was going on Zelgadis could not keep the smirk form his face. His grip on the rail of the bed slowly tightened as each word made him more and more anxious about this girl. He could feel a want rise up in him. He had been so bored running the houses day to day business. He wanted the action he missed from his days as the leader of the houses hunters. How he wanted to find this girl, how he wanted to see what she could actually do. Zelgadis felt the want get stronger and quickly bit his lip to bring himself back down. He sighed for a moment while coming back to his normal cool and collected self before the man in the bed asked, "Are you alright Lord Earth?"

Zelgadis let out another sigh before saying, "Just fine Zolf. Tell me her name...I need to find her as fast as I can."

Zolf nodded before saying, "The other two called her Lina. And, from the looks of them they are college students. They are probably attending Sailoon University...the hunt should focus there."

Zelgadis chuckled slightly before saying, "That is good...though since those two are of the house of water they are probably going to try to get the girl to one of their safe houses. I'll have to keep an eye out for that as well. Lady Water won't be too happy with us if we have to attack a safe house," Zelgadis continued as he began to walk out of the hospital room, "I need to get her before she gets that far."

Zolf watched his master leave and new it was going to get rough in the days ahead. He knew that tone of voice and that look in Zelgaids' eyes. The young man was getting excited about something that would stir up the hum drum life in Sailoon. Zolf had known the young man for most of his life, and knew that while Zelgadis was good at hiding his true thoughts and emotions, he still had moments where he could not contain the want for battle. 'The boy was raised to be a weapon. Now that weapon has control of an entire house of followers. It will make us strong...but at what cost,' Zolf though as he slowly drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Lina rolled over as she felt the light of the sun hit her in the face. She rolled quickly to try and stay asleep just to feel herself fall and bang on the floor. Lina opened her eyes, stunned at what had just occurred, and looked around the room. Lina saw that she was not in her bed room but in someone's living room and she had just fallen off the couch. Lina looked around for a moment before she realized that she had spent a lot of time in this living room. This was the living room of Sylphiel and Lina could not remember going to her home the night before. After the shock wore off Lina caught a whiff of something that smelled wonderful. She stood up and looked around to find where the scent was coming from. As Lina stood up she caught sight of Sylphiel, apron and all, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Lina stretched as she yawned and walked towards the kitchen. It was about this time that Sylphiel caught sight of her friend and smiled before saying, "Good morning, Miss Lina. Did you sleep well?"

Lina finished her yawn before saying, "Yeah, other than I don't remember crashing on your couch."

Sylphiel's smile left her face before replying, "Yes, about that. Amelia and I need to have a talk with you over breakfast."

Lina eyeballed the sausage that Sylphiel was cooking with want in her eyes to the point that she barely heard the last comment. "Yeah, sure. Just as long as I get to eat."

"Miss Lina, I see you woke up," came Amelia's voice as she walked into the room from the other bedroom.

Lina nodded as she was still focused on the food. She was normally a very vivacious eater but today she felt like she could eat all of the food being prepared and the table. 'Why am I so hungry...more so than usual,' Lina thought as she followed Sylphiel to the table.

The group began to eat and once Sylphiel was done she looked at Lina and asked, "Miss Lina, what do you remember about last night?"

Lina stopped in the middle of her whirlwind of eating and thought for a moment. She remembered going to the bar and then heading home. After a few more moments she remember something else, "Wait...you guys were in the cemetery last night. You two are...witches!"

Both girls nodded before Sylphiel continued, "It is true. Witchcraft has been in both of our families for generations. Though, I would ask that you not think of us as evil people. The term witchcraft in this case just means that a person has the capability to control and command the elements of nature around them. In Amelia and my case we are of the House of Water. We specialize in water magic which is used for healing and protection, but we can also tap into the other elements just not as well as with water."

Lina could feel her head wanting to spin. Not because she could not understand what Sylphiel was saying, that was easy enough to grasp, but the fact that her two friends were able to use magic was something she was not ready for at all. After a moment Lina then remembered something else and asked, "What about that guy that was chasing me...that hunter guy?"

The other two girls tensed at that thought before Amelia answered, "That was a hunter for the House of Earth. The hunters are a police force for the group we belong to called the Coven. We broke the rules when we shared with you the ideas of magic...that is until you showed you have the potential as well."

"What," Lina almost hit the roof at hearing that.

"Yes, Miss Lina," Sylphiel replied, "Last night you used fire magic to take on the hunter and you were able to use Mantra as well."

"What is Mantra," Lina asked.

"Mantra," Amelia started, "Is a power that is only known to higher witches and warlocks. It is the capability to cast magic without invoking the words of power used to harness the elements. Somehow last night you were able to use that power."

Lina looked at her hands as she wondered how in the world her own world seemed to have flipped upside down in a night. She looked up slowly before asking, "Will the hunters continue to come after me?"

Both girls looked at each other before Sylphiel took the lead, "We are not sure. It depends if you are a big enough interest to Lord Earth."

"Who is Lord Earth," Lina asked remembering that someone had spoken that name before.

"He is the leader of the House of Earth in the northern continent, and the most powerful warlock in the area. Sailoon belongs to the House of Earth, thought there are areas that are like embassies for the other houses. Though seeing as how the house that you would belong to is in turmoil I would suggest not going to your house at the moment."

"What do you mean by that," Lina asked wondering how the girls knew what house she was supposed to belong.

"You used fire magic," Sylphiel explained, "In the state you were in a witch is always going to use the element you have affinity with. And, it was fire for you Miss Lina. The House of Fire's lord died before he named an heir to his position. Now, the house is in a state of almost civil war as members fight for the top. I would suggest you come with us to one of the safe houses for our house. You'll be safe there."

"What about this Lord of Earth guy. If he is the defacto ruler of Sailoon's witch community then shouldn't I go present myself to him," Lina asked not sure how the etiquette of these things would go.

Both girls cringed before Amelia shouted, "You can't go to him. Zelgadis Greywords, will no doubt try to manipulate you to grow his own power."

Lina eyes widened as she knew that name. Who in Sailoon would not know the name of one of the richest and most influential men in the city. "You mean to tell me that this earth lord guy is none other than Zelgadis Greywords, owner of the Greystone Public Relations firm, that Zelgadis Greywords?"

Both nodded before Sylphiel replied, "Yes, all of the lords are going to be influential people. And, Amelia need to quit saying his actual name or we will be in trouble," before looking at Amelia.

"Sorry," was the young girl's reply as she blushed a bit.

"So what is so bad about Zelgadis? I mean from what I've seen in interviews he seems like an alright person. A little bit ruthless in the world of business but that is how things go."

Sylphiel sighed, "I'm sure it seems that way but anyone in our community knows of his lust for power. He used to be a hunter, and a damn good one at that. Then out of the blue the previous Lord of Earth died suddenly. All of people suspected foul play but there was never any evidence to prove it of who did it. After the last lord died Zelgadis, with his follower that he had amassed, staged a coup for the title of lord. It took about a month before the rest of the house came under his control and he became the Lord of Earth."

"What's more there are tells that he has spies everywhere," Amelia continued, "And, that he is just waiting for the right opportunities to strike at the leadership of the other houses and put people that will side with him in the positions of power."

Lina felt her head swirl for a moment before asking, "So if I run into his goons what should I do?"

"Run," Sylphiel replied, "Don't engage them for they are bound by the same rules as we are. Just get to somewhere safe and they will leave."

"And, Zelgadis," Lina asked.

"If you run into him I would say to just play along with him," Amelia answered, "Though the rumors about him are outrageous I've heard that he is a fair man and follows our laws to the letter. Which means he won't attack you if you don't attack him."

"Good to know," Lina said as she got up and walked towards the back of the apartment saying, "I need a shower."

* * *

Zelgadis smirked as she looked at the files his people could dig up. 'Lina Inverse,' he though as he swirled some red wine in a glass, 'Looks aren't too bad at all.'

Zelgadis took a sip before setting the glass down and pressing the intercom on his desk. A moment later the box clicked to life and a female voice came through asking, "Yes, Mister Greywords?"

"Veronica," he began, "Isn't Sailoon University's annual masquerade ball coming up soon?"

"Yes, Mister Greywords," Veronica answered with a little confusion in her voice.

Zelgadis smiled, "Well, I have a list for you. Acquire a tasteful costume and see how much of a donation it will require to get on the guest list."

"Yes, sir," before the box cut out.

Zelgadis picked up his wine glass and stood up the look out the window of his high rise. As he looked down on the gem that was Sailoon he thought, 'I want to see you myself my dear. And, see that power you have.'


	4. What Dreams May Come

**Sword and Shield**

**Chapter: 3**

**What Dreams May Come**

* * *

Let's continue. I have to tease they're meeting a bit

* * *

Lina sat in her desk in her class at the university. She worked away at the test in front of her. After an hour of work she was almost done with the exam and once it was handed in she could finally leave. After rechecking her answers Lina smiled as she felt that she was finally done. After adding her name to the test she stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom. As she was approaching the front she could not help but feel odd as the professor was obscured by a newspaper. Not that this was too out of the ordinary but on exam days the professors usually patrolled the class to watch out for people cheating. As Lina approached she smiled before setting the test on the desk. From behind the paper came a voice Lina did not recognize, "Well, I see you live up to your reputation Miss Inverse."

Lina cocked an eyebrow before the paper dropped to reveal none other than Zelgadis Greywords. Lina's eyes went wide before she turned to see the classroom was deserted. Lina turned back to find Zelgadis missing before her attention was called to one of the windows as he replied, "I can see you didn't expect to meet me yet."

After a moment Lina closed her eyes before saying, "This is just a dream. A..," she caught herself from saying her friends name and continued, "The girls have me all wound up with the stories about you."

Zelgadis took a sip from the wine glass that was in his hand before saying, "Well, if you are so sure this is a dream then why did you just censor your friends name? If this is a dream then it will not leave your head."

Lina looked at Zelgadis before smirking and sitting on top of one of the desk. "Just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm an idiot. For all I know you are manipulating this or are listening in to it."

Zelgadis smirked before setting his glass down on the window before replying, "Good. I would be disappointed if you were just some twit that got lucky."

Lina eyeballed Zelgadis at the small slight before smirking and saying, "So are you all the hype I've heard of or are you just talk?"

Zelgadis leaned against the wall before looking at Lina. He eyed her in her entirety he sighed before motioning with his hand to make the wine glass float to him. "Now...now you don't have to be so standoffish. I'm sure those girls have filled your head with all the worst things that they can think of," Zelgadis replied before taking another drink, "I assure you there is more to me then being a cliché boogey man. I can help you."

Lina returned the eyeing she had received before saying, "You can help me but at what cost? I can see what you want. You want me to become head of the house of fire, with your backing, and then use me against the other houses. You are as greedy as they say."

Zelgadis finished the wine before rebutted, "Some call it greed...I call it bringing pure order to our world. Think of it, the house system is setup to cause chaos, and lead to fighting amongst our people. Not only do we have to keep ourselves hidden from the world at large but we are setup to be betrayed by our own brethren because we are of a different group. If the houses are all brought under one command then the infighting can stop."

Lina raised her eyebrow at the small speech before crossing her leg over the other before smirking and saying, "Tell me I'm not the only one that is not buying that? I've seen the interviews with you...I know you aren't that goodie good."

Zelgadis smirked before saying, "Oh, dear," as his eyes displayed a look of rye humor before continuing, "And, here I thought all of your college students were all about love, peace, and the planet. Guess I misjudged."

Lina smirked as she could see he was playing with her. She knew not to take him lightly. Zelgadis Greywords had built a PR empire off of his wits and cunning. She knew he was no fool at all. "So what is you next plan since I'm not a bleeding heart?"

Zelgadis smirked as he came of the wall and walked towards Lina. He stopped right in front of her before leaning closer. Zelgadis brought himself within a few inches of Lina's face as he watched her turn bright red. He smiled before saying, "Well, if you are not one of the good ones...maybe you want to be bad?"

Lina's eyes went wide as she felt his hand on her thigh. She felt he hand slowly begin to move up. Lina had had enough and pulled back and punched Zelgadis right in the face. Zelgadis stumbled backwards until he hit the desk. Lina looked at him and shouted, "Touch me like that again and I'll make you sorry."

Zelgadis leaned against the desk before he began to laugh. He continued before bringing his hands down and looking at Lina while he still continued to laugh. He looked at Lina before saying in between the laughter, "Then maybe I should. I think I prefer it when you are angry."

Lina was a bit taken aback at this reaction. She had expected him to be angry or to have left her alone in a huff. But, instead she was now dealing with a somewhat manic Zelgadis. She got to her feet before moving to protect herself from whatever was coming. Lina waited but Zelgadis did not advance he just laughed for another moment or two before he seemed to bring himself back under control. Lina stayed ready before saying, "Well, I guess I judged you wrong as well. I thought you would be mister ice not someone who enjoys getting punched."

Zelgadis had closed his eyes to get himself back under control. He breathed for a moment before opening his eyes and replying, "I wouldn't say I like getting punched," as he began to move towards Lina.

"Come near me again and I'll give you another round," Lina warned as she backed up.

In the blink of an eye Zelgadis seemed to blink out of existence and was right in front of her. Before Lina could even react Zelgadis grabbed her hands and drew close before saying, "But, I do enjoy a good fight," and kissing Lina.

* * *

Lina shot out of bed and looked around panting. She was happy to find that she was in her own room and in her own bed. She looked around to see she had knocked her text books all over the floor. Lina shook her head before thinking, 'Well, that explains the classroom. I was busy studying.'

Lina stood up and stretched before she began to gather up her books. As Lina got everything back in place she could not help but continue to think about the dream she had just awoken from. 'Okay, the studying explains the class but what about Zelgadis? Was it because the girls kept warning me about him? Or is it something else?'

Lina looked over to her desk to see the spell book that Sylphiel had given her to study. She moved over to the desk and turned on the desk lamp. Lina opened the book and began to flip through it as she wondered out loud, "Was that just my imagination or is there a way to control someone's dream?"

She flipped through the book as she looked for her answer. The whole time Lina could not stop her mind from throwing a few punches. 'Good one,' it began, 'You are so hoping there is such a spell because you don't want to admit that you just had a bit of risqué dream about Zelgadis Greywords.'

"Shut up me," Lina berated herself as she continued to look for the answer about spells to control dreams.

'Come on, admit it you're interested in him. Not only is he rich but not bad looking at all,' the mental punch up continued.

"There," Lina announced for no reason other than to shut her mind up.

Lina had stopped on a page that detailed out a ritual to control a person's dreams. As she looked over the spell she said to herself, "So, there is a possibility that he was in my dream and that was the actual Zelgadis Greywords."

As Lina continued to read the spell she saw that the ritual actually required more than one person. It needed someone to control the spell while the other entered the dream. It also required that the person that controlled the spell knew the face and name of the person they wished to find. 'So, it would seem he has already begun to dig up the dirt on me,' Lina thought as she closed the book.

Lina stood and was about to grab her phone when her eyes fell on the books on her bed and she stopped. She sighed before thinking, 'Study for exams first...then worry about Zelgadis.'

Lina sat on the bed and opened a math book as she went back to her studies while thinking, 'I'll be alright for the rest of the night. The spell says once a person has left another's dream they will not be able to do it again in the same night.'

While Lina studied she could not help but think back to the dream. She thought back to how forward and odd Zelgadis had been in comparison to how he appeared to be when he was in the public lime light. "I guess everyone has their hidden side," Lina said to herself before shaking her head and continuing, "Or it was just a dream."

Lina huff and went back to her studying all the while debating if it was just her imagination running wild or if Zelgadis Greywords was more unhinged then anyone knew.

* * *

He opened his eyes as he came out of his state. Zelgadis smiled as he leaned back in his chair. 'I might have over did it there but if nothing else I've gotten a feeling for her,' he thought as he smirked.

Zelgadis watched as the young woman in the center of the ritual circle came back to the world and out of her concentration. She looked up at the young man before blushing slightly and saying, "That was a bit odd for you my lord."

Zelgadis smiled at the young girl before replying, "I have this thing when it comes to fighting...sometimes I get a little out of control."

The girl nodded as she stood up and began to leave the room as she could tell that Lord Earth was in his own mind and not caring for conversation. She looked back to see Zelgadis sitting there staring off before whispering, "Don't endanger everything just for her my lord."


	5. Preparing for the Ball

**Sword and Shield**

**Chapter: 4**

**Preparing for the Ball**

* * *

Sorry I've been away but the past few months have been busy and my one vacation to Gencon every year. I'm going to try and keep on schedule as best as I can but if a chapter takes longer than normal then it will continue as is.

* * *

Lina smiled as she handed in her test to the professor at the front of the class. She had pinched herself a number of times to make sure that she was really there and that this was not another dream. Lina nodded to her professor before heading out the door and into the hall. She leaned against the wall while letting out a breath. The finals had been nerve wracking enough without her having to worry about Zelgadis invading her dreams. Lina pushed herself back to her feet and began to walk down the hall while thinking, 'I don't have time for this.'

Lina walked down the hall and out the front door of the building. Lina breathed in the air once she got outside into the midday light. It felt warm and crisp outside which helped bring Lina out of her brooding. She smiled before heading down to the street out in front of the university. She waited on the bus so she could get to Sylphiel's apartment as the girls had a day full of shopping to do. Lina was normally not one to go on the shopping trips but she had to attend the annual ball and needed a few things for the event. After another few moments she boarded the bus and found a seat. Lina sat back and let her mind roam as she waited for the bus to announce her stop. She was ready to just lay back and take it easy but she had one more thing to do before the semester was over. The annual Sailoon University ball was just around the corner and Lina had to attend this year. 'Why did I let Amelia talk me in to being on the student council,' Lina thought as the building moved by on the street outside.

It was true, normally Lina would have call it a semester and have fun, but this year Amelia had talked her onto the student council. Lina was the vice president, and though she normally did not have to do much, going to the ball was a requirement. After another few minutes the automated system on the bus announced Lina's stop. Lina waited for the bus to stop before standing up and depositing her money in the machine before hoping off. She smiled as she walked towards the apartment building that Sylphiel and Amelia lived. Lina walked into the building and up a few flights of stairs before coming to the door she was looking for and knocking. After a moment the door opened and Lina was greeted by Amelia. Amelia smiled at her friend before she said, "Come in Miss Lina, Come in."

Lina sighed at the, 'Miss,' but knew it was not worthwhile to argue the point. She smiled before saying, "Hi Amelia. So when are we going out?"

Amelia walked back into the apartment, followed by Lina, and said, "In about ten minutes or so. Miss Sylphiel just got back in and is taking a quick shower."

Lina sighed as she came into the main living room and sat down on the couch. As Lina waited she looked at the coffee table to see that there were a few magazines laid out. Lina looked through the stack until she came to one that had a familiar face staring back at her. There on the front was Zelgadis Greywords, posed with his coat over his shoulder, looking back at the viewer with a devil may care smirk. Lina looked down to see the headline and read it out loud, "Zelgadis Greywords, a day in the life of one of the nations most powerful men."

Lina almost snorted at the line as she remembered the Zelgadis that she met in the dream. 'Of course I'm still not sure if that was to actual Zelgadis or just my imagination,' Lina thought as she put the magazine back down on the top of the stack.

Lina rolled her head back and let her hair spill over the back of the couch. She looked up at the ceiling while she waited for the other two girls to finish getting ready. After a moment Lina closed her eyes as she exhaled and tried to relax now that her semester was over. As she held her eyes closed she could not help but see Zelgadis' face smirking at her. She huffed for a moment before she heard him call, "Lina."

Lina's eyes snapped open and she jumped up in a flash to where she was standing on the couch and looking around. As Lina looked to the side she saw Sylphiel and Amelia standing back and looking at her like she had lost her mind. As Lina's breath came to her she began to drop from her stance. Sylphiel moved forward hesitantly and extended her hand slowly while asking, "Miss Lina...are you alright?"

Lina stepped down off the couch as her face began to stain red. She coughed for a moment before saying, "Yeah, guess I dozed off for a moment there."

Both of the other girls sighed before Sylphiel smiled and replied, "That's okay. Now come on Miss Lina we have to go shopping and get ready for the ball."

"I'm thrilled," Lina said sarcastically as she followed behind her two friends that had gone into shopping mode and did not catch her jest.

* * *

"No, I don't think that is a good idea for the start of the commercial campaign," Zelgadis' calm voice carried through the large office as he stood up on a small stand.

Zelgadis lifted his right arm as the tailor ran his tape down the length of Zelgadis' arm into his armpit. The tailor took a note of the length before repeating the process on the other side. As the tailor continued his work Zelgadis continued to talk into his headset. "I understand that we want to make a splash with the new client but I don't think it is a great idea to be that bombastic right out the gate. We don't want to scare people off. First, work on something a bit more subtle to win the public's trust and then move from there."

Zelgadis looked down as the tailor was measuring his legs. He smirked as he thought about the upcoming ball which was the reason he was having a new suit made. The ball was at the end of the week and he wanted to have everything perfect for when he would meet Lina Inverse. 'Well, when I will officially meet her,' he mused to himself as the invasion of her dream he did not truly count as a meeting.

The conversation he was having continued and Zelgadis had to span himself out of his little daydream. "Okay, that sounds a little more down to earth. Let's start with that and then we can ramp the campaign up after a month or so. Thank you," Zelgadis finished as he hung up the phone but kept the headset on just in case someone else called.

Zelgadis looked out the window of his office, through the cavernous outline of the cities high-rises, and onto the streets of Sailoon. He smirked again as he watched the people go back and forth like small insects. He could not help but try to spot his target in the mass, though he knew it was impossible, but could not help himself. He knew he only had a small window of time to convince Lina to trust him before her friends got her to one of the other houses. 'If she becomes ensconced with the house of water Filia will not let me anywhere near the girl. I have to make the first move and I have to do it while her friends are too worried about the social event of the year instead of their duty.'

Zelgadis knew that the other two witches being more concerned with the ball was good for him but he could not help but feel a slight contempt for them for not sticking to their first order of business which should have been securing Lina Inverse for the house of water. As Zelgadis waited his phone rang again and he answered with a tap on the headset. "This is Greywords, how can I help you," he asked into the microphone.

"Really, so you have spotted her in the shopping district," Zelgadis talked with one of his hunters, "That is good. Just keep a discreet eye on her...oh and if she goes to buy a dress just have the store put it on my account."

Zelgadis glanced down to notice that though the tailor was still working he was paying attention to Zelgadis' side of the conversation. Zelgadis smirked while thinking, 'This is going to end up in the gossip panel. Oh, well not like it really matters.'

"What," Zelgadis continued, "That's fine just pay for the whole group if you have to. Just make sure that they are taken care of and they know who is taking care of them."

The called ended and Zelgadis sighed before thinking, 'The things I do.'

* * *

Lina looked at two dresses that she was trying to pick for the ball. She was between a white dress, which she did not feel worked for here but Amelia did, and a dark blue dress that she thought would look better. Lina looked back and forth but was not sure which to choose. First of all, she did not like the idea of having to wear a dress in the first place. But, she was going to the ball and could not just show up in jeans and a tee-shirt so here she was. Both dresses where very simple with a bit of frill at the midriff but other than that nothing special. Lina placed the white dress in front of her and looked for a moment. 'Not bad,' Lina thought, 'But, I not sure if I want to put off the sweet girl vibe that white tend to convey.'

Lina sighed again before switching over to the dark blue dress. 'Goes well with my hair color but I'm pretty sure most people are going to be going with white or black so it might stand out.'

Lina usually would not care what someone thought but it was different this time. This time she was representing Amelia's choice in bringing her into the student council and she did not want to disappoint. After a few more minutes she sighed and decided on the dark blue. After she put the white dress back Lina began walking towards the front to pay for the dress. As she came to the front she was joined by her friends and the proceeded to the front. "So which did you go with Miss Lina," Sylphiel asked as the laid their choices on the counter.

Lina smiled before saying, "I went with the dark blue. Pure white just isn't me," she ran a hand through her hair before continuing, "That and I don't want to look like everyone else in either black or white."

Sylphiel laughed a bit before replying, "I felt the same. I went with a nice purple dress. Hopefully, he'll notice."

Lina smirked before looking at Sylphiel and teasing, "I don't know what you see in that bone head but to each their own."

"Miss Lina," Sylphiel shot back but was interrupted by the clerk saying, "Here you go...everything is all ready."

"How much," Amelia asked.

The clerk looked confused and replied, "It has been taken care of."

Lina snapped around and asked, "By who?"

The clerk smiled and said, "Well, you three are very lucky. Zelgadis Greywords is paying for the whole thing."

The eyes of the three girls grew wide as they now all had the feeling of being watched. No one but them was around however none of them could shake the feeling that the puppet master had pulled the string and began tightening the control of the story.

* * *

Lina got home later that night and was ready to go to sleep. It had been a long day and she could not wait to just have some time to herself. 'All the test, shopping, and finding out that Zelgadis is watching me has made quite a day,' Lina thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to her apartment.

After another minute she rounded the corner to be meet with a bundle of roses at her front door. She looked the flower suspiciously for a moment before reaching down and picking them up. She unlocked the door and slowly made her way into the apartment on high alert. After sweeping her entire apartment Lina calmed down and laid the roses down in the sink. She pulled the card from the flowers and read to herself, "Hope to see you at the ball, ZG."

Lina sighed as she prepared a vase to put the flowers in while thinking, 'This might actually come off as kinda sweet or romantic if I didn't know he is after me for other reasons. Hell, any girl would swoon for a lease a minute if they though a millionaire doing this.'

Lina placed the roses in the vase and put some water to keep them alive. She placed the vase on her coffee table before going and hanging up the dress she had purchased, 'Or Zelgadis had purchased,' she corrected herself mentally.

After finishing her tasks Lina went around and made sure that the door and windows were locked. After finishing she turned off all the lights and went to bed. As she laid in bed in the dark of her room Lina looked at the ceiling while saying, "Well, I will be meeting you soon Zelgadis Greywords. Hopefully, I can just have a normal conversation for once in the past month.'


End file.
